


What's Your Sign?

by EndlessSummer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Snowy attempts to make conversation with her friend and fellow BSAA agent.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What's Your Sign?

**Author's Note:**

> Created in 2016, never did post it here, did I?

She didn’t mind helicopter rides, most of the time they rode from point A to point B within 7 hours or so.  
  
But this time, it was over 13, and Snowy was starting to get restless, and bored.  
  
“Who wants to play a game?”  
  
Her tone was calm, and with a hint of enthusiasm.  
  
There was no response from Captain Redfield, or Piers Nivans.  
  
She shrugs, looking down at her gun.  
  
“Hey Piers, _what’s your sign?_ ”  
  
Snowy grins, seeing Chris turn his head to look toward the helicopter cockpit.  
  
Piers glares at her. _“Stop.”_  
  
She snickers, rolling her shoulders a bit to keep them from becoming stiff.  
  
“I see, never heard of that one before.” she teases.  
  
He shakes his head, silently wishing the ride was over sooner, rather than later.


End file.
